


Unhappy Marriages and Mourning

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [50]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Conversations, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Natalie confronts Zac on why he wore black to his sister's wedding.
Relationships: Kate Hanson/Zac Hanson, Natalie Hanson/Taylor Hanson, Natalie Hanson/Zac Hanson
Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117656
Kudos: 2





	Unhappy Marriages and Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rave

Natalie let out a small sigh as she sipped on her champagne, sitting across the table from Zac at Avery's wedding. Her eyes going over the all black outfit he had on.

It wasn't something people wore to a wedding. After all black was for funerals, didn't people know that? Or maybe that was just southern people's code.

It was something she had ingrained in her but maybe Diana had never learned that. Hadn't she wore the wrong color to his and Kate's wedding? And if she had Natalie was sure Diana knew the rules...or maybe she didn't which would explain Zac because she had never passed those rules down to her own children.

Hearing a vibrating noise coming from beside her, Natalie blushed as she stopped her staring at Zac and sat her champagne glass down on the table, reaching for her purse where her cell phone was at.

A part of her wondering who was trying to contact her since everyone she knew was here or so it seemed anyway.

The people who mattered to her anyway were here at this wedding.

Pulling her cell phone out, she moved it below the table so only she could see what was on it. Not wanting her husband to read anything since he was within distance to do it.

Not that he would, Natalie knew that Taylor was good at respecting her privacy. Probably because she was good at respecting his no matter how many times he gave her reasons not too with his cheating and drunken activities.

As she read the text she had received, a blush worked its way onto her cheeks.

It was a text from Zac, of course it was, even though Natalie had missed him even getting his phone or sliding it under the table to text her.

**You're staring and making yourself obvious.**

Swallowing hard Natalie tried her best to think of a good comeback.

_I didn't even see you getting your phone so I mustn't have been staring too much._

Hitting send on that text Natalie knew it wasn't her best comeback but it was all she had. Especially when Zac's text had taken her by surprise.

Didn't they have an agreement not to text each other when Kate or Taylor were around and both of them were here at this table sitting beside her and Zac respectively.

**That's because you were too busy staring at my face Nat.**

Seeing the new text right as it came in, Natalie blushed again and typed out a reply, keeping her face on her phone and refusing to look up at Zac, though she could now feel his eyes on her.

_Whatever. So did you really text me just to throw it in my face that you knew I was staring?_

**No. I also wanted to see if you wanted to sneak away for a bit?**

Swallowing as she read Zac's latest text Natalie still didn't chance looking up at him as her blush seemed to grow.

_Are you sure? Isn't it a bit risky with so many people here?_

**I'm sure..that and I need to sneak away with just you. Please Nat.**

Again Natalie swore her cheeks got hotter at Zac's words and she still didn't dare to look at him. Afraid that if she did people who didn't need to know the secrets that she and Zac were hiding would know. They would know just from the looks that would be passed between them.

_Okay. But how do we do this?_

**I'll make up an excuse first and sneak away to the kitchen, then you can.**

Heaving a sigh Natalie finally looked up from her phone as she quickly turned it off and put it back into her purse. Not even paying attention to Zac and whatever excuse he was now giving Kate.

It was hard to pay attention when her nerves were eating her alive at how reckless she and Zac were being right now..then again some people raved that being reckless was the best thing in the world.

Which, okay, maybe Natalie liked some risks otherwise she wouldn't have what she had with Zac but this...meeting him with so many people they knew in the same place seemed too risky.

Yet Zac was a drug she couldn't say no too so as she watched him get up and leave the table she knew before long she'd be telling Taylor a lie to sneak away.

She needed time with Zac so she could ask him about the all black attire as well as doing other things that didn't involve much talking.

*****

After she and Zac were redressed, Natalie looked back at him, doing her best to fight the urge to kiss him again because if she kissed him again she knew they'd just wind up having sex again and that was the last thing they needed.

If they had sex again here in the kitchen of the country club she knew they'd be upping their chances of being caught. Everyone here knowing that she and Zac were horrible people.

"So, how come you wore black to Avery's wedding?" Natalie asked bringing up the subject that had been on her mind and had started her staring.

Zac paused at Natalie's words and Natalie watched as he frowned, his frown breaking her heart some which seemed odd after just having sex with him.

One was never supposed to have a broken heart after sex.

"Because I'm in mourning for her," Zac answered and his words made Natalie raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Mourning?"

Zac nodded his head as the frown remained on his lips, "I don't think she really wanted to get married to Tyler if I'm being honest..I don't think she truly loves him and so I'm mourning for what I know her marriage will be like."

Natalie fell silent at that because she understood that and in ways, now she wished she had worn black too. Because she hated adding another unhappy Hanson marriage to the list.

Didn't any Hanson deserve happiness in their marriages?


End file.
